Tegami Bachi: Return
by Anthem Of Our Death
Summary: Vivian Shrine and her dingo Clyde have return to Yuusari in search for her old buddy Gauche. Is Gauche her only reason for returning or does she have a more personal reason? Will she be able to overcome the obstacles in her way? or will she lose her heart in the process? Contains: some language, ThunderlandXOC maybe SylvetteXoc Later on if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an old story I wrote a while back the original has five chapters but I broth it back due to a birthday request from a friend. By the third of August I have to have at least 15 chapters written for her birthday wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Letter bee but I do own the story line, Vivian, and Clyde. The rest please give credit to Hiroyuki Asada.**

**Prologue**

"Vivi..." Clyde said.

"Y-yes Clyde?" I asked, the anger making me twitch and it hardened my voice.

"Are we lost...?" Clyde asked innocently, his large purple eyes twinkling in wonder.

"No, Clyde..."I said trying to hide how irritated I was .

"how much longer?" he asked.

I heaved a sigh. We've been traveling for a while now. Oops! Got ahead of myself there! I should explain myself.

I am Vivian Shrine, I was a Letter Bee, that's a delivery person determined to fight the Gaichuu and deliver letters that contain the heart of people with the help of my Shidajuu gun and my dingo. Many letter bees take their job very seriously and many Letter Bees are accused of "selling their hearts to the government for money"... My intentions was always pure though, But I always ended up in the hospital a lot so they transfer me to the capital, I when with my best friend Gauche. But...

Gauche has gone missing for years now and his position as a letter bee was resigned... I'm determined to find Gauche. But... I'm not sure where I am right now...

Clyde groaned. Clyde is a young boy of about 12 years old. He has short white albino hair, he wears a Blue t-shirt and black pants. On his head he has a pokemon hat that hides his fluffy ears. I bet your wondering fluffy ears? Wtf? Well a long story short he's the last white Balverine. Which is sort of like the king of all were-wolfs. He had pale skin and twinkling purple colored eyes. His appearance is small but don't let that fool you.

I sighed and rested on a big rock studying my reflection on a puddle. I had silver eyes and short-ish black hair. Eventually I took out a map and wonder were we were, Clyde rested hid head on my shoulder panting like a dog.

"Vivi? Can you carry me?" he asked. I couldn't blame him for asking we been traveling for almost a hold day I was tired too but we had to make it to Yuusari before nightfall. I put my arms around his waist and picked him up. He immediately wrap his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder...

**A/N: The prologue wasn't in my original story but as my friend requested it was written.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Return**

I gazed at the sparkly, night city from above. My dingo, Clyde, rested his head on my shoulder. A grin spreads across my lips.

"Vivi..." Clyde mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Are we there yet?"

I nodded, pointing at the town below. He jumped from my back and landed on his feet.

"I can't wait to see Jiggy again." He smirked.

"Well, let's go! Maybe he's in." I jumped off the rock we were on and ran, full sprint, toward the town.

Clyde followed, "W-wait Vivi!"

I smiled, as soon we strated to run side by side. Clyde gave me a smile reveling his caining teeth.  
He was a strange child. He was about 12 years old and part Balverine. The last one of his kind or so Thunderland told me. He had white fluffy ears, a short puffy tail, white albino hair and purpled eyes.

The town before us, Yuusari. I moved there with my younger brother Zazie about a year before i became a Letter bee, that is until five years ago. I transferred with my friend to Akatsuki, the capital. Now, I've come back. My reason is kind of personal though...

"Vivian?" One of the members of the city stared at me in shock, as I entered.

"No way!" someone else said, "Vivian Shrine is back!"

I Turned to them, waving, then went on my marry way to the 'bee hive.' Clyde growled at the people as we walked making me karate chopped his head. He pouted, blinking at me, wondering what did he do. That's my dingo for you. He's very overprotective of me, but he of all people knows that I can defend myself even without him.

Clyde and I busted through the front door of headquarters.

"Oi, I'm back!" I exclaimed, spreading my arms and reaching for the sky. Felling like an idiot when I realized no one was present.

I sighed. I started stomping up to the director's room. Slamming the door open, I repeated what I just said a few seconds ago. Everyone in the room was familiar.

[Zazie, Conner, Aria, Largo Lloyd and...WHO THE HELL IS THAT!]

I glanced down at the little boy with white hair.[ He looks a lot like Gauche…]

"Who are you?" I demanded more than asked.

"I'm Lag Seeing." The boy answered, confused as to who I was.

A small smile graced my lips, "Pleasure to meet you Lag, I'm Vivian,"

"Sis!" Zazie's jaw dropped. "I thought you were in the capital!"

"Mmm, well I'm baaaaack!" I blew him a kiss making his face turned red "So where's my old buddy Gauche?"

The room fell silent. I tilted my head to the side. Clyde growled at them. Making them jumped in surprise.

"Ha-ha Clyde, clam down" I waved my pointer finger in front of him.

Largo was the one to speak up. It seems as though Gauche Suede isn't here. My shoulders caved inwards and I frowned.

"So he's not here either...damn it," I said as I headed towards the door, but Lag's voice stopped me.

"Gauche? You know Gauche?" His eyes lit up.

[now that I think about it...wasn't Lag Seeing the 'letter' Gauche delivered five years ago?]

I glanced at Largo, "I'll be in town for awhile, before I head off again. Come on, Clyde!"

Clyde and I exited the office. My happy mood just went down the sink. I thought I could find him here. Clyde, was trying to cheer me up, but I just ignore his attempt but scratched his big fluffy ears to make him think it was helping. After a while he grabbed my hand and led me around town.

"W-where are we going?" I asked

"Sylvette Suede. Seeing her would make you happy, correct?" he asked smiling. I stopped my dingo and looked at him. He was probably the weirdest person ever and I loved him even more than my own brother. My facial expression softened. I smiled at him and he continues to drag me around town.

**A/N: Chapter two will be up as soon as I edit it some stuff, until then peace out. R&R if you want and flames accepted, now if you'll excuse me I'm off to drink some coffee.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2: Truth

Yawning, I slowly, knocked on the door. A girl with long white locks and aqua orbs gazed up at me from her seat in a wheelchair as she opened the door I notice that she was with Lag Seeing and a little blond girl.

"Sylvette!" I grinned, embracing her.

She did the same, "You're back! I'm glad nothing happened to you two..."

Her sweet smile fell. I didn't have to ask. She was talking about her brother Gauche. I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about and turned to Lag Seeing.

"You're staying here? I'm guessing this girl is your dingo. Looks weak though." I smirked at the child of Maka.

"Niche isn't weak!" The blond shouted in third person.

"So umm Sylvette, can I stay here for the night? Zazie left to make a delivery and I forgot to ask for the house key." I asked scratching the back of my head.

She nodded and let Clyde and I, in after a while She said she'll go make some dinner, so I decided to talk with Lag Seeing. Niche and Clyde waited outside of the room. We were in Gauche's room. We sat across from each other on his bed.

"So, you want to know how I know Gauche?" I asked the young Tegami Bachi.

He nodded, "After Gauche left when he delivered me, I promised him that I would be just like him. Be a Tegami Bachi."

"Hmm...so he was like your idol." I smiled, sadly. "That's funny. Gauche, an idol. I can't see it."

"Why?" Lag asked, leaning forward.

"Well, you see..."

I told Lag all about Gauche. Well, not everything, but mostly everything. Gauche was just as kind as he was when we were young. He and I had a great past together. Most people around here know about it. Oh, and of course, I knew Aria then as well. All three of us. We  
did everything together. Gauche was my best friend when I came to this town after my parents died. After a while I left to Akatsuki and would probably never see him again. It surprised me when he showed up at headquarters in the capital. It seemed that his dream in becoming the head bee intertwined with me getting promoted. But then, he just disappeared.

"Did something happen to him?" Lag cried in-between his words.

[Like Gauche said, Lag Seeing is a big crybaby.]

"I don't know. The higher ups said he lost his heart, but the government only tells you what they find is convenient to say." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to Gauche's desk. I picked up the picture of him in his Letter Bee uniform.

"So your looking for Gauche?" I asked.

"yea..."

Before either of us could say another word, Niche barged into the room. I rose an eyebrow at her with Clyde trailing after her, trying to catch her. Putting the picture frame down, I grabbed Clyde and I turned to Lag,

"Well, let's go die! I mean eat"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 3: Sylvette's (Disgusting) Soup

I've missed this place so much. I can't believe I'm back. I never thought I would return here, and see all my friends. And, of course, meet the two new ones. I'm glad I could get to see them all once again, before I leave...again. The only friend I really miss is Gauche Suede...

"Gah, Vivian! Don't eat the soup it's disgusting!" Lag whispered to me. His eyes grew big when he saw Clyde eating it. "He's eating it!"

Swiftly, I switched my soup bowl with Clyde's when Sylvette was turned around, and watched as he scarfed it down.

"I know. That's why I feed it to Clyde. He actually likes this stuff." I mumbled, with my mouth full of bread.

Lag stared in disbelief, "really?..."

Sylvette rolled over to us. She grinned at me. As far as she knows, I love her soup just as much as her brother did. I can't see how people can eat this stuff! Well, Gauche, Clyde, and Sylvette are probably the one ones in the WORLD that like this soup.

"Vivi, there's still more soup." Sylvette nodded at the huge pot full of nasties.

I cringed, but smiled my way through, " Naw, I'm good, but I think Lag wants some more though."

Lag glared at me. I winked at him, giggling. Sylvette's eyes sparkled. She went back to the pot.

"Now is your time to run for your life!" I laughed as I pointed to the only exit.

He, along with his dingo ran out the door. Making me laughed louder.

[poor Lag. He's going to have to get use to her cooking.]

Sylvette returned to the table. Confusion was written all over her face when she saw that he was gone.

"Um, I think he went to the toilet?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

She sighed, Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, I grinned at Clyde who did the same.

[We survived!]

"Vivi would you like the soup then?" she asked as She got closer with the soup bowl.

[She just never gives up!] I stood to my feet, sprinting out of the kitchen,

"I have to use the bathroom!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.4: Examination!**

That night, I shared the bed with Sylvette, while Clyde took the floor. She was against it at first, but then I reminded her that Clyde likes sleeping on the floor more than a fluffy bed. It feels more comfortable for him, I wouldn't agree though...

The next day, it was soup again. Nothing had really changed here. Suddenly, a knock at the door. Lag went to go see who it was. His scream caused Niche to run to the door as well. I followed behind. I grinned from ear to ear as I notice The white haired, purple eyed man with an eye patch over his right eye. He stood in the door way. He switched his gaze from Lag and Niche to me. A small smile graced his lips.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Vivian Shrine. So you really are back." He said as he entered the house.

My orbs sparkled, as I leaped toward him. His eyes widened.

"Thunderlaaaaand!" I squealed, latching onto him.

He tried to shake me off, but I didn't let go, if anything I held on even tighter. Clyde glared at The doctor. He never liked him, maybe it was because the doctor wanted to dissect him. Yeah, the Doctor is a little wired, he likes dissecting things. He's a biologist for the Tegami Bachi. And I'm uber in love with him, I started crushing on him a year before I had to leave for Akatsuki.

Lag Seeing didn't get a chance to say anything, because Dr Thunderland Jr. wobbled out the door with me still hooked to him.

"Bye Sylvette!" I called, being dragged away. "Clyde, stay here. I'll be back later!

Clyde's glare at the doctor's then turned into a half smile when he heard my order. He waved at me, but returned to glaring and growling at him.

I swung from Thunderland's neck. He had to have one arm around my waist, so it wouldn't strain his neck.

"So where are we going?" I was ecstatic to see him again, so I didn't see that we went into an office like room.

"Here." He nodded at the room.

Letting go of Thunderland, I tilted my head. He seemed to know what I was about to ask and answered the unspoken question.

"the Examination room. The director wants to put you back into the Tegami Bachi here again, but we got to make sure your all healthy first." An evil smirk replaced his regular one. "Or would you rather I dissect you?"

My face flushed white. I tried to make a run for it, but Zazie and Conner were blocking my exit. Zazie grinned and with the help of Conner they were able to pushed me back in the room. Soon the door was shut and locked. I reached down to grab my gun, if I was going to die I might as well go with a fight but realized I left it at Sylvette's house.

"Help!" I cried, banging on the door. "Zazie! Conner! Anybody!" T.T

I gulped with my back to the door, as Thunderland inched toward me with that evil glint in his eye. If someone were to look in from outside they would only see my clothes flying up into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5  
**

"Fuck!" I dodged Thunderland's hands. "NO SHOTS! NO SHOTS!" I screamed as I ran around the room.

After practically getting raped by Dr. Thunderland 'examination tools', he told me that I haven't gotten the latest shots, so I needed them. I hated shots just as much as I hated examinations. So here I am, running around in the same room, in only my bra and panties. Yeah, yeah, I know its necessary to be examined naked, but he was done with that so I was about to put on my clothes, until he said the word, shot." He said he wouldn't give me the rest of my clothes until I took the shot, however I'm looking for an opening to grab my clothes from him and run like the wind.

"Come now, Andrea. It's just a...poke." The evil glint never left his eye.

"The way you say it makes me want to run outside naked!" I yelled making his face turn red for some odd reason. I saw this as an opening to take my cloths from him. I ran toward him placing a small kiss on his face making him turned even redder, as I moved back from him I took my shirt and pants back.

"Its just a shot!." Thunderland yelled. As he recomposed himself.

"Fuck your shots!" I yelled as I made a get away toward the door, only to have it meet my face first.

I stumbled backwards. The face that I saw just pissed me off. It was the director, Largo Lloyd. He grins at me. I raised an eyebrow, and a pale arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me deeper into the room. My face turned white. Largo waved at me and said, "Have fun!" I slowly turned around to meet that lavender orb of the "Corpse Doctor." A shiver ran up my spine as he held out a needle.

"Now, Andrea be a good girl and let me give you this shot." He chuckled, evilly.

As soon as the needle pierced my skin, I bit into Thunderland's arm making him accidentally shove the needle in deeper. Soon everything started to spin and I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I woke up hours later. I was back in Sylvette's house. After a few seconds I Noticed Thunderland sleeping on the chair and was Clyde sleeping by his feet. I swear Clyde looks like he could be his son sometimes. I mean purple-ish eyes, white albino hair, an unnatural obsession with dissecting things. Is it just me or are there some similarities their?

I quietly exited the room and shut the door. I took a big sigh and slide on my back down the door. My face was burning. I wiped my sweaty forehead on my sleeve and headed for Lag's kitchen. I guessing the shot that I was force to take probably got me sick. I can't wait to rub that in Thunderland's face.

"Anything good cooking?" I asked, popping around the corner, acting all cool. Sylvette turned around and smiled.

"Your just in time! I've finished the soup!" She exclaimed. I felt my stomach lurch. ['Not that crap again…]

I gave her a fake smile and turned back around as I took a seat at the table.

"So, how did you guys get to know each other?" Lag asked anxiously. I narrowed my eyes, but stopped when I saw how curious he was.

"Sylvette and I?

"no, Dr. Thunderland and you." lag asked Sylvette wheeled over looking a bit interested to here the story as well. I sighed.

"Fine..." I stated. Lag smiled and they both leaned in. I scratch my head wondering were to begging.

"Soooo?" Lag and Sylvette said. I shushed them so they wouldn't wake the doctor and or Clyde, I continued.

"We promised we'd still...yah know, be together and went our separate ways. This is the first time in 2 months since I've seen him. He visits occasionally though, so I get to see him every so often..." I continued, blushing a bit. Lag pushed for more.

"How did you two you know start going out?" he asked smirking. [The little fucker was getting a real kick out of this.]

"How could I forget?" I replied.

"Well I had just got home from another extermination mission and ended up in the hospital [like usual] and Dr. Thunderland visited me but instead of the usual silence, he had asked me why I kept going on Gaichuu extermination missions when its almost certain that I end up in intense care in the hospital. I answered him, telling him that I just like to test my skills as a letter bee. It was a lie of course but before he could call me out on it my doctor came in and gave me some painkillers winking at me. I smiled at him and notice Dr. Thunderland glaring at my doctor. When the my doctor turned around, Dr. Thunderland smiled at him shook his hand and I just knew that something was wrong. When my former doctor ran out of the room screaming bloody murder. After the doctor left, Thunderland scooped me up and carried me bridal style. I probably blacked out a little since after that I remember looking at Thunderland as he laid me down on a bed in his room. He told me to stop flirting with other doctors, making me blushed and like the idiot that I am I replied that I wasn't flirting with them and had no intention to because I was in love with him. As soon as those words left my mouth I immediately face-palm myself and I turned around out of embarrassment. What surprises me was that he pulled me into a hug. And he said…"

"I said, Don't ever go to missions like that again. You always make me worry...but like the idiot that you are you don't listen to me" someone said cutting me off.

I turned around smiling and notice he was standing right their. "and then we got to know one each other a little better. Then yeah, He popped the question... and we've been dating for almost year now,"

I concluded, taking a sip of the soup, Sylvette had placed in front of me as I talk. Lag and Sylvette 'awwwed' and I had to stop my self from spitting out the soup.

Are you okay, Vivian?" Sylvette asked me.

I quickly smiled and nodded swallowing the remaining of the soup in my mouth. [I could of sworen it was tea…]

"Anyone up for pancakes?" A person said out of the blue. We all looked to the doorway. Clyde just woke up, my gaze turned from Clyde to Thunderland who was leaning against the wall. He had crossed his arms and yawned adorably. I had to physically restrain myself from getting up and hugging the crap out of him. I would of gotten up and gave him a good morning kiss or something , but he hated to show affection in front of anyone. Mostly because when ever we did people wouldn't shut the fuck up about it, ohh look poor girl she'll be dissected by morning, or what the hell is wrong with her.

"We have soup!" Sylvette cheered. I nodded and skipped past The doctor to her, to grab the soup for Clyde. Thunderland smirked, and quickly grabbed me from behind. I squeaked and I could bet a million dollars he was smirking. Guess he likes to show affection in public now? MY GOD HE'S BIPOLAR OR SOMETHING! His breath on my ear made me burn up and I rapped my hands around his neck form behind me.

"You might have brain damage, from the shot from yesterday. You hit you're head pretty hard when you fainted" He whispered. I huffed and pushed away from him. He was smirking now. I burned up and pointed to my head.

"BRAIN DAMAGE?" I cross my arms and sat down in a chair, wishing I was back in bed. "that's the last time I take a bloody shot!" He chuckled and sat down next to me. I slid my chair next to Lag and pouted like a child.

"You're so childish, Vivian," He said, staring at me longingly. I knew he wanted to hold me longer but I guess he's not all for Lag and Sylvette watching. I stuck out my tongue at him and began to slowly die as I continued to eat Sylvette's soup.

After everyone was force to eat some of Sylvette soup and went about business. Today was a holiday and the Bee's had the day off so no one was in a hurry. I stood from the table.

"I'm going to take a shower, then get some rest. I my head is killing me." I announced.

After a while I jumped out of the shower, tired as ever. My bloody hair was now all soft and clean.

"Ahhh..." I sighed loudly. As I approached the bed with a sudden loving feeling. I missed the bed...I was so tired. I jumped on the bed and fell asleep quickly. Only I had a strange  
feeling that someone was watching me...

I awoke a few hours later and like I always do when I wake up, I turned on my side and snuggled into my warm blankets for more sleep. Wait a second. Do blankets have arms?

"Morning, Vivian" A familiar voice said, kissing my forehead. I blushed neon red.

"This better be a sexy ass doctor, or else get the fuck away from the bed"

"Well I wouldn't call my self as you say 'sexy' but I can be an ass and I am a doctor."

"Close enough!" I said wrapping my arms around him and snuggling against him for warmth.

**A/N: Thanks fo the heads up about the miss-spellings _The End_, I think I got the all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I lounged in Thunderland's comfy desk chair, watching with sleepy eyes as he dissected his latest specimen. After talking to Director Lloyd, I found out I was going on a delivery with Lag, I was suppose to meet up again at his office when Lag came back from his latest delivery. After about my tenth yawn, Thunderland turned around to face me, eyebrow raised in question.

"Why don't you go to bed? You're overtired, I can see that." he said

I shook your head. "No way."

He smiled slightly. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to listen to your doctor?"

"Never. I'm not going to bed unless you do too, so there, Corpse Doctor." I replied, giggling.

Shock was written all over his face for a split second, and then he became guarded again. He glanced from his dissection to me and back, before abruptly standing up and putting the creature into a bag and into the freezer. Then he walked over to me and pulled me to my feet, keeping a steady hold on me to stop me from wobbling and falling over with fatigue.

"Fine, have it you're way." he said.

"Exactly...wait, what?" I asked confused.

He gave me a small smile and let me over to his bed. He started to take off his lab coat and presided to throw it on the armchair. I started to lay down on his bed. Without thinking, he jumped at the bed and place a rough yet passionately kiss on my lip. I moan softly closing my silver eyes forgetting that I was tired. I allowed the older man to take charge of the kiss as I started leaning back on to the bed. Thunderland press against me, making me feeling his strain erection as he grinds his hips against mine earning a soft mewl as he kiss my jaw line. His fingers trailing down my chest to under my shirt lifting it up. Before I knew it my shirt was on the ground and he was leaving small bite marks on my neck as I arched up wanting to feel his touch. He wriggles, feeling the need to have the pent up frustration be release. I shove Thunderland's pants down eagerly, the older man chuckle as he though; For once someone to take him and have no ill feelings about it. he teasingly strips the love of his life and the moans around the his lab became music to his ear.

**~that's all the smut your getting since this is rates T~**

Hours later I woke up to the sound of someone knocking; I looked down an notice I'm wrapped around a pair of arms. Carefully untangling my self from them, I quickly got dressed and open the door.

"Conner?"

"Hey Vivian, I though I would find you here."

"What's up Conner?"

"Lag's back. The director wanted me to tell you to go to his office." The chubby boy tilted his head, seeming to examine something. "Ne, Vivian?" he suddenly asked with a curious tone. "Did something bite you?"

A heavy blush began to spread all over cheeks, as I remembered what Thunderland and I did last night. "Uh… That's…" I paused to quickly come up with some kind of logical reply. "S-Steak bit me!"

Conner didn't seem to believe it at all. "Um… sure... You don't have to lie. I can see Dr. Thunderland smirking from here."

"What?" I turned around and saw Thunderland smirking shirtless as he served himself some coffee.

[Damn what a nice body he has. wait he's asking me something pay attention god damn it! Crap just nod and hope he didn't ask you to do something.] I nodded and gave him a small smile then quickly turned around and ran toward The directors office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So why exactly does this delivery need two people?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest. The blonde woman, that stood opposite to me and next to the man at the desk, pushed up the glasses that rested on her nose.

"That's because there is an area on the delivery route with a thick population of Gaichuu. One bee wouldn't be able to fend them all off alone without tiring there own heart out at some point." Aria Link sent the two bees in front of her somewhat indifferent glances, Largo Lloyd simply watching the exchange with a small smile.

"Since Lag Seeing is supposed to go on this mission, the best partner for a delivery that mostly consists of exterminating Gaichuu would be Zazie. But he's on a mission so of course the best Gaichuu exterminator we have at our disposal right now is you Vivian."

[I feel so special..]

Lag immediately beamed at his soon-to-be partner happily. "Let's do our best Vivian!" he exclaimed energetically, excited to be delivering people's hearts once again.

"Y-Yeah…" I blinked, still a little astonished at the white-haired boy's vigor. my first mission back and I will go with the boy that reminds me so much Gauche, I notice that no matter what danger Lag was facing, the mere thought of the people sending and receiving letters, their hearts, let him do whatever possible to finish his delivery. It caused me to somewhat admire the boy. A small smile appeared on my face.

Aria continued with her description of the delivery. "As I said: You will be facing many Gaichuu on your way, so be prepared to back each other up. That's all. You're dismissed."

After bowing a little, both Lag and I turned to leave the room, Lag's dingo followed. I wondered how Clyde was doing since due to the fact that Clyde was feeling Ill I had to lelf with Dr. Thunderland. I gave Lag a small smile and we continued to walk toward our destination Pallet town.

**A/N: btw I don't own pallet town. It belongs to the creators of Pokemon and I'm just using the name. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Once at Pallet town, the young Bees wasted no time delivering the letters that each contained the 'Heart' of the senders. House to house they visited, until the three bags of letters were all delivered to the receivers. Soon, the letters disappeared, leaving only signed forms. I walk back to were I was supposed to meet Lag. I tired and weary, but glad to have the job done. Knowing that the residents here appreciate Letter Bees made me feel like it was all worth it.

The job's finally done!" I announced, stretching my arms. "Now we can eat Lag?" I asked as the small silver hair boy walked up to me.

"Yea, but where?"Lag's Dingo started sniffing around. She seemed to have found something that smelled nice and ran off. We had to run in order to keep up with Niche. "Wait up, Niche!" Lag panted, stopping for a few quick breaths. "WAIT!"

After running through a few streets, Niche stopped at the door of a small shop near the town plaza with the signboard ' Bakery'. Behind her, the two Letter Bees finaly managed to catch up.

"Let's eat here…" Lag breathed. He knocked on the door eagerly. "Is anyone in? We're sorry to disturbed you!"

[He's so polite.]

The door opened with a soft creak, and a woman stepped out: mahogany hair, a pale face distinguished by sparkling emerald eyes and a uniform that suggested that her profession is a baker.

"Are you Letter Bees?" She muttered, her expression confused and a little worried. Lag and I nodded. She smiled and treated us to some delicious cakes and hot tea as we rested in the warm shop-cottage. The room was illuminated by a warm fire in the fireplace that gave off a cozy glow.

"It's been five long years since any Letter Bees came into this town. I'm glad that you're all unscathed." Mary said, taking a polite sip of tea. Lag put his cup down and stared at Mary.

"Why so?" He asked.

Mary sighed. "Years ago, Pallet Town was a town famous for its agriculture. Everyone was happy." She paused for a while. Her expression changed slowly into hate. "Then, Gaichuu came. They destroyed this poor little town and killed many people along with it."

There was a moment of silence, but I broke it by putting my teacup down, causing a clear sound of porcelain against porcelain. "Yeah, and then the Government decided to close off this route because all Letter Bees that were sent here all died." I said, Lag must of though I sounded a lot like a Grim Reaper with the face he made.

"But, those letters! Is that why it's all piled up in the Bee Hive?" Lag exclaimed.

"It's because the Government wouldn't let any more Letter Bees die in here." someone contributed. I turned around and notice a young man come in. "If I remember correctly, a group of Letter Bees from Akatsuki were once sent in here. Since they returned safely, the Bee Hive in Yuusari also sent in Letter Bees. This time, however, no one survived."

Lag looked a little taken back from the young mans speech. He had never imagined that Pallet town would be this dangerous.

"Well, it's safer now, because the Government has confirmed less and less Gaichuu activity in Pallet town." Mary said cheerfully. "But you're wrong on one thing, Mark. There is one Letter Bee that survived. If I remember right his name was Gauche Suede." Mary pointed out making Lag jumped from his seat.

"You know Gauche?"

"Yes. Well sort of after the letter were delivered he left our town, we never hear from him again." Lags drop back to his seat frowning.

"Don't worry Lag. We'll fine Gauche" I said with a small smile. "We've got to return to the Bee Hive now. Thank you for the tea and cake." I said getting up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After leaving Pallet town we headed back to the hive. Niche traveling by jumping up and down repeatedly, while Lag and I walked. "This is Gaichuu territory." Lag explained, looking around cautiously. "I heard that Madeiras attack in packs here."

"Madeiras attacking in packs? You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled watching as Lag stiffened so suddenly, It made me think that he had been petrified.

Lag silenced and stared blankly at the Heart Bullet Gun, which once belonged to Gauche. He waited for a moment… Then, the ground started to shake violently. A huge purple wing stuck up from the cliff below them, followed by a lot more in various places. GRRRROAAAHHHH!  
The sound echoes as the sound of heavy footsteps gradually grow. A slight metallic sound vibrates with each step until the monstrosity is revealed.

"Gaichuu Madeira!" I cried.

The Gaichuu was shaped like a beetle and it creaked loudly. I cursed when I notice it wasn't alone. The Gaichuu lunged and I shot a Shindajuu bullet. The fragment of my heart…"Shiryuusei!" I yelled, the small gem on my gun glowed as five silver bullets were shot into the Gaichuu.

I missed! It was fast...The Madeira responded immediately, flapping its huge purple wings to send out wind gusts strong enough to send medium-sized boulders skidding along the ground. I slipped hitting my head against a rock. I huffed, trying to stand up. Trying to take no notice at the pain in my head. Niche and Lag were already set in action, releasing Steak to climb on a Madeira while Niche used her hair to steady the Madeira's movements. The Kapellmeister as Thunderland called him ran upwards as fast as it could, and found a gap: Right in the middle of the Madeira's huge protruding purple eyes, as big as a human; but it only opened whenever its mouth was wide open, too. The chink proved to be a very tricky target, which must be why so many Letter Bees lost their lives fighting them.

"Lag, now!" Niche called out, tightening her grip on the Madeira's huge metal needle-like mouth. Lag pulled the Nocturne #12 and aimed it at the chink.

"Heart bullet, loaded… Akabari!" Lag screamed the last word out as hard as it could, forcing the red blast out of his gun. It made its way directly into the Madeira's gap, causing it to explode in a shower of fireworks.

"One Madeira down, keep it up, Lag!" I cheered on, and then immediately turning my attention to Madeira. Closes to me. "Shiryuusei!" I yelled, the small gem on my gun glowed as five silver bullets were shot into the Gaichuu. The first too hit the eyes making it open, two other hot the side of it's mouth and finally the last one hit inside of it's mouth making it blow up.

"There's too many!" Lag yelled as another blew up.

[At this rate, we're going to exhaust out heart...]

"Lag!" Niche cried. I immediately saw as the guichuu's tentacles when toward him. I ran as fast as I could and push him out of the way within seconds I was rapped inside a cocoon, before it could completely closed I saw a blue-ish light and Zazie coming to the rescue, but even I knew it was to late...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

[Why was everything so dark? Were am I?] I asked myself as the blood from my head started dripping own my face.

"Vivian please respond!" Lag screamed, hoping that I would hear him. "Please don't die!"

Lag was about to yell again, but Zazie pushed him out of the way.

"I don't care if you die, Sis." Zazie scoffed.

"Zazie, you're being inconsiderate!" Lag mumbled, trying to stop Zazie from saying anything more.

"Think twice before you really give up, sis "Zazie continued. "Because when your heart gets eaten, the people whom you love and love you will feel that endless hopeless feeling, the heart-wrenching sorrow of waiting for you to return, wishing that a miracle would happen. However, it never does happen; it destroys people's hearts just because you were selfish enough to not hold on any longer. I'm sure you felt it too, when mum and dad..."

I open my eyes a little. [Yes, I did little brother...] I grabbed my gun and with my last of my hearth I pointed out through the little gap.

"Heart Bullet Gun, Cult # 66 the bullet I shoot is a fragment of my pain and suffering, Heart bullet loaded. Resound, Shiryuusei!" my last word came out as a roar, and then all five remaining bullets were released, the silver light sweeping through the desert air and then entering the huge gap one by one. The Gaichuu exploded before anyone could react. As I fell Wasiolka jumped up and caught me landing gracefully by his master.

"Vivian, are you okay?" Lag called, jumping down from the cliff rocks. The last step wasn't so smooth, however, and Lag fell flat on his face. I smiled and soon everything when black.

**A/N: the last three chapters I had help writing them cause I couldn't write the delivery for shit anyway thanks _Vampet Lord_ for helping me write them, Love you bro :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Zazie watched, as Vivian lay unconscious in the bed. He never felt so alone in his life even while being surrounded by his friends. Soon Conner and Lag left to make a delivery and he was left alone with his dingo and Clyde. Clyde was sleeping with his head laying on Vivian's leg. He never seen someone cry like Clyde had. He doesn't even remember the last time he cried. Thunderland told him that people in comas could hear everything. He though it wasn't true cause the Vivian he knew would have done anything to just stop her dingo or anyone from crying. That was one thing he loved about his sister even if the person tried to kill her, she still would to done anything to make sure they were alright.

Just the though of her dying right next to him like their parents did was too much for him. Even if he didn't show it, he was crying maybe not on the outside but on the inside, he felt dead. He grabbed Vivian's hand an looked around when he knew no one was listening then he spoke;

"I'll never forgive you if you leave me…...Why I'm I even talking to you, I doubt you can even hear me... The sister that I know would have told me to shut up and would of forced me into hug by now. But your dead already aren't you? You're just waiting for us to realize it..." he sighed and got up. "Come on Wasiolka, we wasted enough time here" his dingo replied giving him a small whine but never the less obeyed.

Vivian's POV

[where am I?]

I asked myself looking around there were three passageways one was pure white. It looked so beautiful and peaceful. The middle one seemed like a movie. Maybe it was showing me my memories? The last passage was completely dark but the voices coming from it sounded so familiar. I could hear a child crying and someone talking, they both sounded as if they were in pain but when ever I walk toward the dark passage to help them,. But everything got cold and I felt nothing but pain threw out my body, so I would always come back running toward the middle of all three passage ways. I felt so confused, so alone. I wanted nothing more than to go to the passage in the right but I always hear people saying stay away from the bright light. Moreover, that had to be what they meant, I was staring at heaven, wasn't I? I just wanted to leave everyone but I couldn't leave my little brother or my dingo. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did. And just the though of leaving Thunderland made my heart ache. Eventually it made me start to wonder why I was so weak. Why would I give up on them, on me? I have to get back to them but how…?

Thunderland was staring the dead dog in front of him for almost three hours now. Why didn't he start dissecting it already? He turned his head toward his armchair, sighing when he saw it empty. He didn't know why the loneliness was getting to him. It's not like it's anything new to him. But the though of him loosing the one person he cared about it was to much for him to bear, not even dissecting his latest specimen couldn't take his mind off of it. He though about visiting her but he knew it would be pointless. As a doctor he knows someone in her position would probably never wake up, but as some one who knew her knew better than to give up on her.


End file.
